The overall goal of this proposal is the biochemical and functional characterization of a novel neuronal protein, milton, identified in a genetic screen. Previous experiments showed that milton is necessary for normal synaptic transmission, is localized at synapses, and copurifes with kinesin heavy chain (KHC). The specific aims of this proposal are: (1) to examine the binding of milton to KHC, (2) to identify additional molecules that bind to milton, and (3) to ascertain the role of milton in synaptic structure and function. Elucidating the role of milton in neuronal function will help us better understand the molecular mechanisms underlying synaptic transmission.